cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Patricia Arquette
Patricia Arquette (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Inside Monkey Zetterland'' (1992) [Grace Zetterland]: Killed in an explosion while unwittingly carrying a bomb that a terrorist had planted in her bag. *''Infinity (1996)'' [Arline Greenbaum]: Dies of tuberculosis in the hospital, with Matthew Broderick sitting by her bedside. *''The Secret Agent (1996)'' [Winnie]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by jumping overboard from a boat after murdering her husband (Bob Hoskins) and being rejected and abandoned by her lover (Gerard Depardieu). *''Lost Highway (1997)'' [Renee Madison/Alice Wakefield]: Playing a dual role, Renee is killed (off-screen) by Bill Pullman in her bedroom; we only see the blood-splattered walls afterwards. (The movie is highly open to interpretation; it's ambiguous whether her other character Alice is a different person, a different aspect of Renee, or even whether she exists at all.) *''Stigmata (1999)'' [Frankie Page]: Although she survives in the original theatrical release, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which she bleeds to death from her stigmata; she dies in Gabriel Byrne's arms. *''Holes (2003)'' [Kissin' Kate Barlow]: Commits suicide by letting a venomous lizard bite her on the arm, after talking to Scott Plank and Allison Smith in the desert. (This occurs in the movie's Old-West flashback sequences.) *''The Wannabe (2015)'' [Rose]: Shot numerous times in her car along with Vincent Piazza by a mob hitman. TV Deaths *''Betrayed by Love'' (1994; TV movie) [Deanna]: Strangled by Steven Weber on a hill. *''Medium: I Married a Mind Reader (2005)'' [Allison Dubois/Dorothy]: Decapitated by the guillotine in a dream sequence, seeing herself as Marie Antoinette; the scene ends with her waking up after the blade comes down. (She also has a psychic vision of herself reliving the life of another woman named Dorothy, whose death occurs off-screen.) *''Medium: Too Close to Call (2005)'' [Allison Dubois]: Devoured by a "living" voting booth in a dream sequence, which likewise ends with her waking up just at the moment of her "death." *''Medium: Death Takes a Policy (2006)'' [Allison Dubois]: Appears as a dead body in a coffin when she witnesses her own funeral in a dream sequence. *''Medium: Car Trouble (2008)'' [Allison Dubois]: Killed in an explosion when her car blows up in a dream sequence. *''Medium: Then...and Again (2008)'' [Allison Dubois]: Shot to death by David Barry Gray, after David shoots Miguel Sandoval. We see Patricia and the hand of David with the gun when he pulls the trigger. Immediately after the shooting, Patricia finds herself five years in the past, and is able to prevent her own death. *''Medium: Deja Vu All Over Again (2009)'' [Allison Dubois]: Dies after her life-support equipment is shut off in the hospital; this turns out to be Jake Weber's dream sequence. (She survives the episode in reality.) *''Medium: Pain Killer (2009)'' [Allison Dubois]: Is briefly clinically dead when she has a reaction to a medication; she is immediately revived by Oded Fehr. *''Medium: It's a Wonderful Death (2010)'' [Allison Dubois]: Dies of a brain tumor in her sleep; she appears as a ghost afterwards. She is brought back to life when she wakes up at the end of the episode; it's ambiguous as to whether time has been turned back or whether the entire episode was a dream. *''Medium: Time Keeps on Slipping (2010)'' [Allison Dubois]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Michael Rady in a future timeline; this timeline is later prevented from coming about. *''Boardwalk Empire: Cuanto (2014)'' [Sally Wheet]: Shot in the heart by the Cuban army. *''The Act: Plan B (2019)'' [Dee Dee Blanchard]: Stabbed to death by Calum Worthy at the request of Patricia's daughter (Joey King). Noteworthy Connections: *Granddaughter of Cliff Arquette *Daughter of Lewis Arquette *Sister of Rosanna Arquette, Alexis Arquette, David Arquette, and Richmond Arquette *Ex-wife of Nicolas Cage *Ex-wife of Thomas Jane Gallery Patriciaarquette-holes.jpg|Patricia Arquette in Holes Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Category:Academy Award Nominees Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Patricia Category:Jewish Arquette, Patricia Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Siblings Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Sisters Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Feminist Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by brain tumor Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:CSI: Cyber Cast Members Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees